nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl
The following are a list of video games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Mario'' series ''Mario Bros. *Mario, who officially debuted in this game, appears as a playable character. *Luigi, who debuted in this game, appears as a playable character. He can wear his firesuit, which was his default outfit in this game. *A stage is based around this game with Shellcreepers, Sidesteppers, and corresponding music. *Freezies are featured as items. Super Mario Bros. *Peach and Bowser, who debuted in this game, are present as playable characters. *Mushroomy Kingdom is based around the first two levels of ''Super Mario Bros. *Peach uses a Toad doll as one of her moves. *Mario's fireball move originated in this game. *Fire Flowers, Starmen, and Super Mushrooms are present as items. *Goombas, four types of Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros., and Bullet Bills all appear as enemies in the Subspace Emissary. *Hammer Bros. and Lakitu both appear as Assist Trophies. Lakitu also appears as a background character in the Yoshi's Island stage. *Lakitu can drop Spinies when used for an assist trophy. *The overworld, underworld, and underwater music are used on the Mushroomy Kingdom stage. *A Piranha Plant is one of the random obstacles in the PictoChat stage. It also appears on the Yoshi's Island stage. *Mario can wear his firesuit, with a red undershirt, white overalls, and white cap. *Luigi can wear his firesuit, with a green undershirt, white overalls, and white cap. This suit was his default outfit in Super Mario Bros. *Koopa shells are presented as an item and can be thrown. *This game is provided as a demo. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 *Peach can pull turnips out of the ground to throw at enemies. *Peach can also float much like she did in ''Super Mario Bros. 2. *Shy Guys, who debuted in this game, appear in the Yoshi's Island stage and the Mario Kart stage. *Bob-ombs appear as an item. *This game is provided as a demo. *Luigi's modern look began in this game. ''Super Mario Bros. 3 *The airship theme plays in the Luigi's Mansion stage. *A remix of the first world from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 theme plays in the Super Mario World stage. *The Hammer Bros. theme plays as part of the Famicom Medley in the Mario Bros. stage. *A remix of the fortress theme is used. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels *The Poison Mushroom appears as an item. Super Mario Land *Mushroomy Kingdom features the underworld track from ''Super Mario Land. *Peach can wear an outfit similar to that of Princess Daisy. ''Dr. Mario *A remix of the Fever track is used on the PictoChat stage. *A remix of the Chill track is used on the Game & Watch stage. *The pill appears as an item. Super Mario World *Yoshi, who debuted in ''Super Mario World, appears as a playable character. *Mario's cape move came from Super Mario World. *A Super Smash Bros. Melee stage based on Super Mario World was carried over for this game. It is complete with a remix of the overworld music from the game. *A track for the Super Mario Sunshine stage is a medley of the Super Mario World title and ending music. *Hotheads appear as an item. *This game is provided as a demo. ''Super Mario 64 *The theme of ''Super Mario 64 is used on the Delfino Plaza stage. *The Rainbow Cruise stage is based on Super Mario 64. *The metal box appears as an item. ''Super Mario Sunshine *Delfino Plaza is the main area of ''Sunshine. *Mario's F.L.U.D.D. move came from Sunshine. *Two of Sunshine's themes are used - Delfino Plaza and Ricco Harbor. *Petey Piranha appears in the Subspace Emissary. ''New Super Mario Bros. *The overworld theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. is used on the Delfino Plaza stage. *Bowser can be colored similarly to Dry Bowser. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *The Gritzy Desert theme is used. Super Mario Galaxy *Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach are in their designs from this game. ''Mario Kart series *The Mario Kart stage is based on Mario Circuit. *Mario Circuit is also a track. *The Banana Peel appears as an item. *Luigi Circuit derives from Mario Kart 64. *In the Mario Circuit stage, Shy Guys riding on karts will infest the stage. Shy Guys are a playable character in the online mode of Mario Kart DS. *Waluigi Pinball originated in Mario Kart DS. *Rainbow Road is used as a track. ''Mario Sports'' series *A medley of the themes from Mario Golf and Mario Tennis is played on the Mario Kart stage *Waluigi, who debuted in ''Mario Tennis'', appears as an Assist Trophy. *Peach uses a golf club and a tennis racket as an attack *The Mario Strikers Charged soccer ball appears as an item. ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong'' *Donkey Kong, who debuted in this game, is a playable character *His 8-bit form appears on the Donkey Kong stage. *Mario, who unofficially debuted in this game, appears as a playable character *75m from the original arcade game is used as a stage, with the original intro as a track *The Hammer appears as an item. *The spring from stage two appears as an item. *The NES version of this game is provided as a demo. *Pauline, who debuted in this game, appears in her 8-bit form in the Donkey Kong stage. *Peach can wear a red dress much like that of Pauline. *The background music from 25m is used as a track *Donkey Kong can be colored red, similar to his original arcade color ''Donkey Kong Country *Diddy Kong debuted in ''Donkey Kong Country. *Parts of the Subspace Emissary involve shooting from barrel to barrel, occasionally avoiding hovering enemies *Other parts of the Subspace Emissary involve mine carts and broken tracks that must be jumped. *Many of DK's and Diddy's abilities derive from Donkey Kong Country, as do their entrances *The overworld theme from Donkey Kong Country is used. *The themes from the jungle levels are used. *The K. Rool/Ship Deck theme is used. *The Banana item debuts in Donkey Kong Country. ''Donkey Kong 64'' *Diddy Kong can use his peanut popguns and rocket barrel blast *The DK Rap is one of the tracks for Jungle Japes. *Jungle Japes was introduced in this game. ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' *The Rumble Falls stage is based on an area in Jungle Beat, with a corresponding track. *DK's final smash involves the DK Bongos. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' *Diddy and Donkey Kong resemble their designs from this game. *The Jungle 1 theme is used ''The Legend of Zelda'' series The Legend of Zelda *Link and Zelda, two characters who originated from this game, appear as playable characters. *The intro theme is used. *Toon Link has an outfit roughly resembling the original Link *Link and Toon Link have final smashes involving a triforce *The Heart Container appears as an item. *This game is provided as a demo *Link's Fairy Bow debuted in this game *The boomerang originated in this game *Link can throw bombs. Zelda II: the Adventure of Link *The temple theme is used. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Dark World theme is used in Bridge of Eldin *The lantern was first seen in this game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Ganondorf debuted in this game *The Hyrule Field theme is used *This game is provided as a demo *Zelda can become Shiek *Deku Nuts appear as items *A medley of songs played on the ocarina is used as a track *Link and Toon Link can wear the Goron Tunic and Zora's Tunic *Link and Toon Link can be depicted as Shadow Link The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Tingle appears as an assist trophy. *The Bunny Hood appears as an item The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Toon Link appears in his Wind Waker form with all his abilities including the use of the Wind Waker. *The Pirate Ship stage takes place on Tetra's ship on the Great Sea of The Wind Waker *The Great Sea is used as a track *The Spirit Boat that Link sails also appears. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *The Village of the Blue Maiden theme is used. *Link and Toon Link can wear all four tunic colors, including purple The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princes *Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf are modeled around their appearances in Twilight Princess. *Sheik is modeled from the original art for "Twilight Princess", even though she never appeared in the final version of "Twilight Princess". *Bridge of Eldin originated from Twilight Princess. *The main theme from this game is used *Link uses the Gale Boomerang ''Metroid'' series Metroid *Samus originated in this game *The screw attack appears as an item *Norfair is from this game *Brinstar also appears as a stage *Ridley appears in SSE *Metroids appear as an assist trophy Super Metroid *Ridley's design is based on his look in Super Metroid *The theme when battling Ridley is used. *The theme of Samus is used. *This game is provided as a demo Metroid Prime *Samus is designed based on her look in Metroid Prime *The opening/menu music is used. *The music from battling Meta Ridley is used. *Frigate Orpheon is from this game. *Meta Ridley appears in SSE Metroid: Zero Mission *Zero Suit Samus originated in this game *Zero Suit Samus' paralyzer gun originated in this game ''Yoshi'' series Yoshi's Island *Yoshi is a playable character, and comes in most of his species' colors. *Yoshi can use his swallow ability to put opponents into eggs. He can also put himself into an egg and roll across the stage *A Yoshi's Island stage is provided *Yoshi's voice originated in this game. *The obstacle course and game theme are used Yoshi's Story *The end theme from the game is used. Yoshi's Island DS *The flower field theme is used ''Kirby'' series Kirby's Dream Land *Kirby originated in this game. His victory dance also derives from this game and other Kirby games. *King Dedede originated in this game. *Green Greens originated in this game. *The superspicy curry appears as an item. *The Maxim Tomato appears as an item. *The Warp Star originated in this game. *Kirby can be colored in black and white Kirby's Adventure *Meta Knight originated in this game. *Kirby's ability to steal opponents' abilities derives from this game. *The star rod appears as an item. *This game is provided as a demo Kirby Super Star *The food that appears occasionally in-game to heal each player debuted in this game. *The Gourmet Race theme is used. *Knuckle Joe appears as an assist trophy *The rest area in Classic Mode resembles the save fountain Kirby Air Ride *Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight are in their Air Ride designs. *All Kirby-related items are in their Air Ride designs. *The Dragoon appears as three items. Kirby Squeak Squad *The theme music is used. ''Star Fox'' series Star Fox *Fox and his team originated in this game *The Space Armada theme is used *The main theme is used *Fox, Wolf, and Falco enter on Arwings *Slippy Toad makes a cameo. *The bomb appears as an item. Star Fox 64 *Andross appears as an assist trophy *The Melee stage is based on Star Fox 64 *The main theme is used *The Area 6 theme is used *The Star Wolf theme is used *Wolf originated in Star Fox 64. *Fox, Wolf, and Falco can summon Landmasters. *Panther makes a cameo. Star Fox Adventures *Krystal makes a cameo. Star Fox Assault *The Brawl stage is based on Assault *Fox, Falco, and Wolf are designed based on their Assault forms. *The Space Battleground theme is used ''Pokémon'' series Pokémon Red and Blue *Pikachu, a Pokémon who originated from this game, appears as a playable character. *Jigglypuff, a Pokémon who originated from this game, appears as a playable character. *Pokémon Trainer and his three Pokémon Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, originated from this game. *Electrode, Goldeen, Meowth, Mew, Moltres, Snorlax, and Staryu, Pokémon who appear within Poké Balls, all originated in this game. *Pokéballs originated from this game. *Various tracks, such as the "Road To Viridian City" and "Pokémon Center" tracks, originated in this game. *Various enemies in SSE resemble Electrode Pokémon Stadium *The Melee stage is based on this game. Pokémon Gold and Silver *Bellossom, Celebi, Chikorita, Entei, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Suicune, Wobbuffet, and Togepi, Pokémon who appear within Poké Balls, all originated in this game. *A track on the Pokémon Stadium stage is from this game. Pokémon Stadium 2 *The Brawl stage is based on this game. Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire *Rayquaza appears in SSE *Deoxys, Gardevoir, Groudon, Gulpin, Kyogre, Jirachi, Latios, Latias, and Metagross, Pokémon who appear within Poké Balls, all originated in this game Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Lucario appears as a playable character *Spear Pillar is also based on D&P. *Bonsly, Manaphy, Munchlax, Piplup, and Weavile, Pokémon who appear within Poké Balls, all originated in this game Pokémon Battle Revolution *The Pokémon are in the graphics used in this game. ''F-Zero'' series *Captain Falcon originated in this game. *F-Zero is available as a demo *The Melee stage is based on F-Zero X. *The Brawl stage is based on F-Zero GX ''Earthbound/Mother'' series MOTHER *The Franklin badge is used. *Four tracks originated in this game. *Lucas' and Ness' victory music is a fast version of a part from the intro to this game. MOTHER2/EarthBound *Ness is a playable character. *Onett derives from this game. *Mr. Saturn appears as an item. *Jeff appears as an assist trophy. *Porky appears in SSE. MOTHER3 *Lucas is a playable character. *One of Lucas' outfits resembles his brother, Claus. *New Pork City derives from this game. Sonic Series Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Sonic appears as a playable character. *There is a stage based on Green Hill Zone *Green Hill Zone is used as a track *Scrap Brain Zone is used as a track *One of the enemies in SSE becomes a harmless bird when its outer shell is destroyed Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Emerald Hill Zone is used as a track *Sonic's spindash originated in this game. *Tails makes a cameo. Sonic The Hedgehog 3 *A remixed version of Angel Island Zone is used as a track. Sonic & Knuckles *Knuckles makes a cameo. Sonic CD *Sonic Boom is used as a track. *The Green Hill Zone stage has 3D enhancements. Sonic R *Super Sonic Racing is used. Sonic Adventure 2 *Live and Learn is used Sonic Heroes *The theme music is used. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Silver makes a cameo. *The main theme song "His World" (Instrumental) is used. Shadow the Hedgehog *Shadow appears as an assist trophy Sonic Rush *Right There, Right On is used on the Sonic the Hedgehog stage Sonic and the Secret Rings *Seven Rings In Hand is used. *Sonic resembles his Wii form. Fire Emblem Series *Ike appears as a playable characters in his form from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *Marth appears as a playable character from the first and third Fire Emblem games. *A stage is based on Fire Emblem, with corresponding music. *Lyn appears as an assist trophy Metal Gear Series Metal Gear *Solid Snake, who first debuted in this game, is a playable character *A remixed version of Theme of Tara is used Metal Gear 2 *Theme of Solid Snake is used Metal Gear Solid *The Shadow Moses Island stage is based on the heliport area in the original game *Metal Gear Rex occasonally appears in the Shadow Moses Island stage *Grey Fox, as the Cyborg Ninja, appears as an assist trophy *A remix of Encounter is used *The music track Cavern is used *Snake can call members of his support team via codec in the Shadow Moses Island stage Metal Gear Solid 2 *Snake's appearance is based on his design from this game *Yell Dead Cell is used *Snake uses the Cypher as a B-button move *Metal Gear Ray occasonally appears in the Shadow Moses Island stage Metal Gear Solid 3 *Snake's alternate costumes are the camo that can be worn by Naked Snake *Battle in the Base is used *An instrumental version of Snake Eater is used Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Call to the Night is used Metal Gear Solid 4 *MGS4 ～Theme of Love～, a remix of MGS4's main theme, is used *Metal Gear GEKKO occasonally appears in the Shadow Moses Island stage Wario Series *Wario appears as a player, in his WarioWare form. One of his alternate costumes, however, is his classic look. *A stage is based around WarioWare games. *Kat and Ana appear as an assist trophy *Mario can wear Wario's clothes. Games referenced by console Game and Watch *Fire *Octopus *Lion *Parachute *Flagman *Chef *Judge *Oil Panic *Greenhouse *Fire Attack *Vermin *Manhole *Tropical Fish *Spitball Sparky *Turtle Bridge *Helmet *Ball Famicom *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi *Mother *Joi Meka Faito *Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo *Nazo no Murasame-jō *3D Hot Rally *Faiā Emuburemu Gaiden *Shin Onigashima *Chousouju Mecha MG Nintendo Entertainment System *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Excitebike *Ice Climber *Kid Icarus *Donkey Kong *Dr. Mario *Super Mario Bros. 3 *R.O.B. *Metroid *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *Kirby's Adventure *Balloon Fight *Clu Clu Land *Gyromite *Wrecking Crew *Punch Out! *Soccer *Devil World *Duck Hunt *Urban Champion *The Legend of Zelda *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Tetris *Mach Rider *Metal Gear Super Famicom *Panel de Pon Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Mario World *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Donkey Kong Country *Super Mario Kart *Kirby Super Star *EarthBound *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Super Metroid *Star Fox *F-Zero *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Sim City *Super Scope Sega Genesis *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Game Boy/Color *Tetris *Pokémon Red and Blue *Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition *Super Mario Land *Kirby's Dream Land *Pokémon Gold and Silver *Pokémon Crystal *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Game & Watch Gallery *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *X *Metroid II: Return of Samus *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Saturn *Sonic R Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Super Mario 64 *Mario Golf *Mario Tennis *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Star Fox 64 *Pokémon Stadium *Pokémon Stadium 2 *Mario Kart 64 *Yoshi's Story *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *F-Zero X *Donkey Kong 64 *1080° Snowboarding *Sin and Punishment *GoldenEye 007 *Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth PlayStation *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear 2 Sega Dreamcast *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 Game Boy Advance *Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire *Pokémon Emerald *Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *WarioWare: Twisted *Metroid Fusion *Mother 3 *Fire Emblem *Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Golden Sun: The Lost Age *Drill Dozer *Advance Wars *Kuru Kuru Kururin Nintendo GameCube *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Star Fox Assault *Super Mario Sunshine *Metroid Prime *Luigi's Mansion *Shadow the Hedgehog *Pikmin *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Sonic Heroes *Animal Crossing *Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ *Kirby Air Ride *F-Zero GX *Pikmin 2 *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Wario World *Pokémon Colosseum *Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Star Fox Adventures PlayStation 2 *Metal Gear Solid 2 *Metal Gear Solid 3 Nintendo DS *Mario Kart DS *PictoChat *Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Nintendogs *New Super Mario Bros. *Sonic Rush *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Kirby Squeak Squad *WarioWare: Touched *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Personal Trainer: Cooking *Brain Age *Electroplankton *The Legendary Starfy *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi's Touch & Go *Daigasso! Band Brothers *Kirby Super Star Ultra *Custom Robo Arena Xbox 360 *Sonic the Hedgehog PlayStation 3 *Metal Gear Solid 4: Sons of the Patriots Wii *Wii Shop Channel *Mii Channel *Wii Play *WarioWare: Smooth Moves *Wii Sports *Twilight Princess *Excite Truck *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Donkey Kong Barrel Blast *Super Mario Galaxy *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Pokémon Battle Revolution Category:Lists